Why
by Living Dying Light
Summary: SongficOneshot, HB OOC. Botan and Hiei disagree about whether or not to tell the rest of the Reikai Tentai about them being mates...


I know many of you are wondering when I'll post the next chapters for my other two fanfics going on, but I just haven't found the inspiration to write them to tell the truth. "Why" by Jason Aldean is a wonderful song, sad and depressing... basically how I am feeling right now, so that is why I decided to write this fanfic.

This is a oneshot..

So, Hiei will be OOC quite a bit... and I know the song doesn't exactly match up with what happens or with what is going on, Botan doesn't threaten to leave him.. but it fits in a way.. if that makes any sense... Anyways, please review!

I do not own YYH or the song "Why" by Jason Aldean!

* * *

The night has passed without incident, the secret meeting and the usual time spent at Botan's, everything was perfect. Perfect till he started fighting with her, the one he called _his_ koi, _his_ lover. 

He had her pinned on the bed, his legs straddling her narrow waist, kissing her with feverish passion. She turned him on like no other could, _Or ever will_ he added chuckling in his mind. Botan was _his _and no one could/would take her from him, which meant that they couldn't tell anyone about the relationship or else she would be in danger. They paused to take a breath and thats when she sprung it on him.

"Hiei, can we please tell someone?" Her eyes pleaded with him. "I know it's fun sneaking around everyones back, but I don't like keeping secrets from everyone

"I refuse to allow you to tell the detective about us." He glared at her, anger evident in the swirling red orbs, his fist raised as if to slap her. Tears coursed down Botan's red cheeks, she was hurt by his words more so than the raised fist.

_It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why_

"But why keep something so happy from them? They deserve to know!" She yelled back, her voice thick from screaming/yelling at Hiei. "What? You want to tell them when we are married by the ningen custom?" Botan pushed aside the top of her kimono to reveal the demon's mating mark on her neck by the collarbone. "This," she pointed to his bite, "Is not enough to let them know! Not even Kurama knows and he's your best friend!"

_Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you_

"Hn, they don't deserve to know if they can't already tell that you ARE mine!" He blew out frustrated air, his blood boiling from the long fight. Hiei stomped out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind him. _Stupid baka onna, _Hiei thought to himself, _why does she want to put herself in danger just to tell everyonewe know that we are together? Does she not realize that the moment it's out of her mouth that thousands if not millions of demons from Makai would be after her? _His mind pondered that as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a carton of ice cream out of the freezer, stuffing his face with vanilla sweet snow.

_I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside_

She lay in bed after changing her clothes to night gown, pink like cotton candy. They had been in a moment of passionate kissing when she broached the topic of telling their friends about their relationship. _Is it something horrible to announce a relationship such as ours?_ Angry thoughts filled her mind as she lay crying over the topic, her head cushioned by her hands on the pillow. Salty drops fell from her eyes, landing on pale hands or white pillow case. _What could be so wrong to tell them that we're in love? _Her thoughts circled around the argument before her weary body drifted into restless sleep.

Hiei sat on Botan's couch, switching through the channels on the TV, never staying on one particular channel for more than a second. His mind still swirled with the argument, knowing that he caused those tears from amythest eyes, knowing he hurt her more than the demons after him could ever hurt her. He wanted to protect her, couldn't she see that? Didn't she understand how dangerous of a position she'd be in if they told everyone_? Koenma probably already knows, the princeling always knew everything that went on with Botan...Even when I was secretly courting her_!

_Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you_

For some reason the fact of Koenma knowing didn't bother him too much, knowing that Koenma thought of Botan as a sister he wanted to protect. _The others would do the same,_ he realized, _for every moment I can't be there, they will be... Hn, maybe it isn't such a bad idea to let them know... _Hiei stood up, levering himself with the couch as his legs were stiff from sitting too long without movement. A quick glance at the ningen clock on the beige wall of the living room above the TV told him that it was 3 am. He could hear Botan tossing and turning, her sleep restless and unrestful. _She needs me..._, he thought to himself, _But she needs the others too..._ He began the slow walk to her bedroom, the door a little ajar from when he'd slammed it... he'd have to fix the hinges on it too..._ Hn._

She lay on her back, her eyelids twitching in REM sleep, when he walked in to apologize. His hands reached down to pull her into a sitting position so he could hold her before attempting to waker her up.

Botan felt herslef being moved, her hand latched onto another hand that was gently gripping her waist. Sighing, she realized that it was Hiei... back from his ice cream gorging if her nose detected his smells right.

"I'm sorry, Botan, " He whispered into her ear, blowing stray strands of hair with his breath. "I just worry about you, and I'm scared I might lose you if too many demons find out. I don't want you hurt." He held her tight, breathing in her unique scent and wishing that danger would never come knocking.

Botan relaxed in his hold, allowing her head to fall back onto his chest, letting her face smile. She loved this demon, this tempermental fire deom, with all of her being..._ I can't imagine my life without him... and all the excitement he brings!_ "It's alright, Hiei." She sighed, "You know what ningen tale this reminds me of?"

"Hn."

"Romeo and Juliet.. Forbidden lovers from two warring houses..," She quietly laughed to herself. "Though.. theres only one warring party... and thats all those demons in the Makai."

"I'm sorry I made you cry. Maybe we should tell the bakas..." He let the statement hang in the air, watching for her reaction. Botan's smile grew wider, and her hands laced with his on her waist.

"I'd like that... what made you change your mind?"

"You"

_Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you_

oOoOoOoOoOo

So.. yea. It's a mess but I wanted to get it out of my head!

Living Dying Light


End file.
